Step into Christmas
by Madame Beret
Summary: A one shot based around Elton John's 'Step into Christmas' Usual pairings with everyone meeting up for Secret Santa I don't think it's THAT great really...


Step into Christmas

Song by Elton John

Wow! Only five days 'til Christmas. I'm not gonna be able to update for a while (that sounds horribly familiar). I've got final shopping tomorrow, then Wednesday we're having family over for x-mas eve and I'm cooking so I've got to prepare my lemon drizzle cake the day before. So THIS is my (slightly early) present for you. (If I manage to find a spare moment I'll do an Office Romance chapter – but don't hold your breath)

_**The song sort of repeats itself so the first half is everyone at home and then they all go to Robin and Marian's on Christmas day for a party and presents.**_

_**Robin/Marian**_

_**Will/Djaq**_

_**Allan/Hannah (me! it's my Christmas too!)**_

_**John/Alice**_

_**Much/Eve**_

_**(No Guy or Sheriff – this is a happy story) **_

_**Lyrics in italics**_

Christmas EveWelcome to my Christmas song

Robin looked down at his Marian who was wrapped up in his arms looking at their newly decorated tree. As was the age-old tradition, they'd put it up on Christmas eve – today – and were admiring their efforts. It looked…loved. Not the most amazing tree ever. They had gotten into a fight involving tinsel so had each done half the tree. Marian's side was minimal and stylish with only a few well placed decorations. Robin's side on the other hand, was jammed with every decoration he was able to find. The radio was playing softly in the background as some amazing choir sang various carols.

Robin smiled and kissed the top of Marians' head,

'It's very… _us_ don't you think?'

'Mmm,' she agreed, 'but I'm still turning your side towards the wall'

'You do surprise me Marian'

'Really?'

'Yeah, I thought you'd have more Christmas cheer'

She stuck her tongue out at him and moved to twist the tree around.

I'd like to thank you for the year

'Will?'

'Yeah?'

'Why are we still in bed at 2 in the afternoon?' Djaq giggled

'Because I'm on holiday so I'm gonna make the most of it' he replied.

She pouted

'Ok, AND because I love having you lying next to me keeping me warm'

'Yeah, I'll second that'

Will sighed,

'What's wrong?' Djaq worried

'Nothing, I was just thinking, "has it really been a whole year?"'

'Almost, in 2 days'

'I still can't believe you said yes!'

'I could hardly say no; you had the ring and everything'

'And to think, I used to hate Boxing Day; never really saw the point'

'Well now we know; to propose to your girlfriend'

_So I'm sending you this Christmas card_

_To say it's nice to have you here_

_I'd like to sing about all the things_

_Your eyes and mind can see_

Alice bent down to pick up the pile of last minute Christmas cards on the doormat. She flicked through them and recognised the messy scrawl on the front of a pink envelope; it was John's. She smiled and opened it

"Merry Christmas to my Darling Wife" said the front next to a picture of Santa kissing his wife under the mistletoe.

He sent her a card every year, no real reason for it. And every year it took pride of place on the mantelpiece above the fireplace.

_So hop aboard the turntable_

_Oh step into Christmas with me (ohh)_

Allan dipped her low and placed a light kiss on the end of her nose. Christmas didn't get more cheesy than this; dancing to Top of the Pops Christmas special waiting for the Christmas number one.

"And now, you've all been waiting for it, this year's Christmas number one" said Fern on the TV, "it is, of course, Alexandra with Halleluiah"

Allan laughed; he'd been waiting for a slow song

_Step into Christmas_

_Let's get together_

_We can watch the snow fall forever and ever_

Eat and drink and be merry

Eve gasped at the lavish feast Much had prepared for her.

'Much! I can't eat all this! How am I going to fit all of tomorrow's meal in too?'

'I can always help!'

'I had a feeling you'd say something like that'

She suddenly noticed that he'd arranged all the food in the shape of love hearts.

She sat down and Much whipped a napkin onto her lap before serving her a huge portion of Lemon drizzle cake _**(hehe, hope my turns out as well as Much's)**_

_Come along with me_

_Step into Christmas_

The admission's free

_Take care in all you do next year_

_And keep smiling through the days_

_If we can help to entertain you_

Marian hummed as she went round the house doing a final tidy up and bits and pieces lying everywhere.

'Ho ho ho'

She heard someone cry from just around the corner. Robin stepped around it and Marian burst into a fit of laughter. Robin was dressed in a bright red Santa outfit, only slightly sexier. He still had the white beard and droopy Santa hat. But instead of baggy trousers he was wearing tight fitting, bright red, leather ones that left little hidden. He had knee high boots on top of the trousers. His shirt was also tight and red with the top few buttons undone. The sack over his shoulder had the word SEX written in Robin's writing above the printed word TOYS.

'Is it really weird to be turned on by Santa?'

'As long as no one you know ever dressed up as Santa?'

'Nope, no body'

'Good, screw the tidying and come back to my cave with me!'

Marian giggled and jumped into his arms.

_Oh we will find the ways_

_So merry Christmas one and all_

'This my darling, is what Christmas means to me'

'This you idiot, is what most days mean to you!' she giggled as Allan finished his sixth beer.

'Hannah, I'm hurt!'

'No, you're drunk'

'Hey, I'm just warming up for tomorrow'

'Oh yey, 'cos I just _luurve _the taste of alcohol on your mouth'

'Shut up and make out with a drunk bastard?'

'Ok,' she shrugged, 'in the spirit and all'

'Spirit! That reminds me; we have to take Vodka for cocktails tomorrow'

'Whatever' she mumbled as her lips brushed his jaw line and up to his ear which she nibbled slightly

'I think Santa just crossed you off his list of good little girls and boys'

_There's no place I'd rather be_

_Than asking you if you'd oblige_

'Djaq, will you hate me if I give you a present early?'

'Never! I love opening stuff'

'Good, by tomorrow it'll be too late. Stay there'

He rummaged around in his closet until he found what he was looking for, a dusty pink dress box, and handed it to Djaq.

She gasped and pulled off the lid before gently lifting out the dress and holding it up to herself.

It was a dark blue dress that hugged all her curves and ended in the middle of her thighs with a slight black lace petticoat. The dress dipped low into her clevage and was laced with pink and finished with a small blue bow.

'It's perfect!'

'I thought you could wear it tomorrow'

Djaq nodded and started to try it on.

Stepping into Christmas with me

'Do you like it? Not too much?' Eve danced around the room in her new party dress. It was a teal baby doll dress with a fitted bodice and a lose, floaty skirt.

'Very beautiful,' Much replied, 'the colour suits you. But take it off or you'll freeze…or did you forget?'

'Don't worry, I could never forget your brother's Christmas party! God, he's crazy; it'll probably snow'

'Well, Carter was always the crazy one in the family' he laughed

Christmas Day

_Step into Christmas_

_Let's get together_

Alice was awake before her husband and slipped on her black baby doll dress. It has an pale embroidered waistline.

'Merry Christmas' she purred in John's ear

'Hmm, you too' he mumbled

'Wake up; Marian and Robin are expecting us in just a few hours'

_We can watch the snow fall forever and ever_

_Eat and drink and be merry_

_Come along with me_

_Step into Christmas_

_The admission's free_

'Allan, I only just put the dress on, why do you keep trying to take it off?' she groaned

'You look so much better that way! At least you chose a short one though…'

The dress was loose fitting dress in two tones of grey with a bright orange hem just above her knees.

'I like your shirt but that doesn't mean I'm gonan rip it off'

'Well, I wouldn't mind if you did'

'I'll bet! Come on, let's just GO!'

_Welcome to my Christmas song_

_I'd like to thank you for the year_

_So I'm sending you this Christmas card_

_To say it's nice to have you here_

_I'd like to sing about all the things_

_Your eyes and mind can see_

_So hop aboard the turntable_

_Oh step into Christmas with me (ohh)_

Marian opened the door and was greeted by all her friends,

'MERRY CHRISTMAS'

'AND A FUCKING NEW YEAR!' added Allan

'Yeah, thanks for that A Dale, but I'd rather you didn't swear at my Marian' Robin's arm snaked around her waist. Her waist which was shown off nicely in her one shoulder scarlet dress.

_Step into Christmas_

_Let's get together_

_We can watch the snow fall forever and ever_

_Eat and drink and be merry_

_Come along with me_

_Step into Christmas_

_The admission's free_

The booze was disappearing quickly, the party hats were on and the food was eaten. Marian decided it was time to give out the presents. They'd already given their other half whatever… and had decided to do a Secret Santa within their group.

'Okay, let's go in alphabetical order! Alice first'

She pulled a small package out from her bag and handed it to Hannah with a smile. She pulled off the ribbon and gasped at the diamond H on a silver string.

'Oh,' she breathed, 'it's beautiful. Allan Allan! Put it on for me!'

Allan was next,

'Ok, I got Djaq. Now I know how shy Will is, so I got you this. Sorry, it was too hard to wrap'

He gave her a bright pink vibrator and Djaq blushed.

'Actually,' Will whispered, 'I doubt she'll need that; there's a lot you don't know about me'

Djaq gave Eve some pretty ribbons to plait into her hair, Eve gave Alice a cook book full of sweet treats, Hannah gave Robin a thong (at the suggestion of Marian) and John gave Marian a £60 TopShop gift card which she LOVED.

'OK, I got Allan,' announced Marian, 'but he probably already has this' she gave him a box wrapped in glossy black paper and a wine bag.

'Whisky, a personal favourite of mine!' he smiled. He tore the paper of the box and actually squealed with excitement. 'Shot glasses!' he yelled

'There's ten in there so I'm expecting to use them later' Hannah peered over his shoulder at the box.

Much gave Will two tickets to the ballet.

'We all need some class in our lives' he'd said

Robin gave Much some new non stick pans because all holiday he'd winged that he _needed _some.

And, lastly, Will gave John a thick leather belt with a brown J as the buckle.

_Step into Christmas_

_Let's get together_

_We can watch the snow fall forever and ever_

'Look!' gasped Djaq, 'it's snowing!'

'Really?'

'It never snows in Nottingham'

'I guess it's a Christmas miracle!' laughed Marian

All the girls snuggled into the arms of their respective husbands, boyfriends and fiancés to watch the snow fall. Finishing off a perfect Christmas with a magical dusting of white.

_Eat and drink and be merry_

_Come along with me_

_Step into Christmas_

The admission's free

_Step into Christmas_

_**Ok, that wasn't as good as I'd have liked it to be. But what can I do? I hope you liked it… 'cos I didn't really**_

_**I went a little crazy with the clothes, but there's links to all the outfits on my profile. Have a look**_

_**Merry Christmas**_

_**X x X**_

_**Hannah**_


End file.
